


[Podfic] you don't even know me (you're so sweet to try)

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:</p><p>Sometimes strangers can be of great comfort. (Two-part AU based on the prompt "What are you charged with?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you don't even know me (you're so sweet to try)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you don't even know me (you're so sweet to try)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513266) by [cori_the_bloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody). 



> The music at the beginning is from I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We.

 

 **Download** : [MP3](http://download1498.mediafire.com/t2eti2d1b8zg/6c6dq2gytjz52z3/you+don%5C%27t+even+know+me.mp3) (Size 7.7 MB)

 **Length** : 16:48

**Author's Note:**

> [want to make your own podfic, and not sure how to start?](http://gayclaryfray.tumblr.com/post/149053212761/looking-for-something-to-do-during-the)


End file.
